Tears in Heaven
by toonmili
Summary: M/A. Alec finds a way to move on. PS>> i'm no good at summaries


**TITLE:** Tears in Heaven 

**PARING:** Max/ Alec. 

**DISCLAIMER #1:** Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. I just borrowed it without permission. 

**DISCLAIMER#2:** The song is Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. 

He lied down at the top of the needle looking up at the night sky. It was exactly three years ago he met her. The girl that made him question his life and his happiness. She didn't even know she was doing that to him. 

**_Would you know my name If I saw you in heaven? _**

**_Would you be the same if I saw you in heaven? _**

**_I must be strong and carry on. _**

**_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven. _**

When he was in Manticore he thought that was it. That was the best someone could ask for. Boy was he wrong. When he was with her he truly began to live. That mare feeling that he mistook for happiness was replaced with a genuine feeling of bliss. Every thing was wonderful out there. That was what he wanted, to be out there. 

**_Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? _**

**_Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven? _**

**_I'll find my way though night and day cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven. _**

He closed his eyes and felt the breeze flow over his body. He wondered if she could see him or hear him think while she was up there. 

****

He felt a raindrop hit his body. It was going to rain. He wasn't heady to leave yet. So he sat there while the rain drizzled lightly on him. It was cold but he could bear it because he wanted to. 

He just felt closer to her while he was up there. He knew it was stupid but he thought that the buildings would probably block his thoughts from getting to her so he went where nothing was blocking it from reaching the heavens. She had to know. She had to know that he didn't forget her, that she was still important to him no matter how he felt about anyone else. She was the one where it started, even though she wasn't where it was going to end. 

**_Time can bring you down; time can bend your knee. _**

**_Time can break your heart have you begging please, begging please. _**

****

The rain began to beat down heavier. He sat up and but didn't stand up yet. He still had something to tell her. " I still love you Rachel," he whispered. He got up and looked up at the sky even though the rain made it difficult. " I'll be back next year." 

As the years went by he would still remember her. Every year he would come up and tell her. It would be true to forever. 

****************************************************************************

He walked in his apartment and closed the door. As soon as he got in he could feel that he wasn't alone. He could tell that she was there. " Max," he called. 

She looked up from behind the couch. " How did you know?" 

" I just had a feeling." He always knew when she was around. Her presence dominated the atmosphere. 

" You're soaked," she pointed out. 

" I know." He smiled at her before he went in his bedroom to change to his clothes. He came out shortly after. He sat on the couch next to her. " So, how come you're here?" 

" I just didn't have much to do so I decided to come here." 

She would never come to see him like that. Whenever she came it was because she needed a favor or something. " What do you want to do?" 

She shrugged. " Talk." 

He was all for it. Talking was fun, especially when the environment was so personal. He made himself comfortable. " You know me, always up for talking." 

He was leaning against one arm of the couch and she was on the other. " What are we talking about?" 

" I don't know you tell me." 

So many things she wanted to say to him and never did. It was never easy to talk to him. He would never let down his guard. She always felt he was holding back some of what he was thinking or he was watching his words. May be if she opened up to him he would open up to him. " Tell me what you did today?" 

Such a boring day he had. " I went to work, went to crash, went to the needle then came home." 

The needle. He was just like her; he only went the needle to think. " What were you thinking about at needle?" 

She stared at him, wide eyed waiting for him to give an answer. Maybe it was time his past met his present. What was the worst that could happen? " Today would make it three years since I met her." 

She didn't have to ask who. She knew who he was talking about when he said 'her'. It was almost like he was afraid to say her name. 

She knew this was the part where she should just listen. She moved closer to him so he knew that he had her attention. She leaned against him and took his arms and wrapped it around her waist. 

He took a deep breath before he began. " I know she's in heaven. She was a great person. So I went up there to be closer to her I guess." She began to stroke his hand lightly. " I wanted to let her know that I'm still in love with her in spite of. . . the person my heart belongs to now." Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I just hope she got my message." 

" I think she did. They listen to us, everyone who's not here with us." 

" You really think so?" 

" Yeah, of course." 

He closed his eyes too. It just felt more comfortable that way. " If you could see one person again? Who would it be?" 

She thought about it. " If I can't see them all then I don't want to see anyone." 

It made sense. She couldn't choose one person over the other. " I just want to ask her if she's okay with me." 

" If she wasn't she'd let you know. Do you believe it was a signs?" 

" Soft off." 

" Like maybe today being the day it is and me not having anything to do is a sign." 

He was thinking the same thing. " A sign that my past should meet my present." 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

He opened his eyes when he felt hers on him. " If you're right, she knows about you so you should know about her." 

She took his and kissed it softly. " Thanks talking to me about this. I know this must be hard on you." 

It was hard but it was part of the healing process. " You know when the door of happiness closes another door opens. But sometimes we don't see the other door because we spend so long looking at the closed one." He kissed her on her forehead softly. " It's time that start looking at the opened the door." 

It was there own way of saying how they felt about each other with out having to mouth the words. It was never easy for them. 

She closed his eyes and he did the same. They just slept in each other's arms. Now she was with him he knew there would also be no more tears on earth. They were in love. It was true then and I would be forever. 

THE END 

NOTE: I was just listening to that Eric Clapton song and I decided to write something all around it. 

And yes, I know it is full of fluff. 


End file.
